A walk down memory lane
by SilvermoonLavoy
Summary: Believe it or not, Robin used to be hilarious. Now, thanks to Kid Flash and Speedy, his team will witness it. This is a crossover because I base it in a YJ timeframe deal. Saying this right now, so don't forget, in this story, I had Dick Grayson be adopted when he was six, not eight. Rated T 'cause ya never what this brain will cook up. Feel free to give ideas.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, those of you who do not know me (probably all of you), I'm a new author. This just attacked my nightmares, so I had to write it as thank you for making me laugh in my sleep (Christ knows how long it's been since that happened.). Enjoy, and please review.**

* * *

The Titans, Titans East, Kid Flash, and Jinx were in the Titans' living room hanging out. Robin, Speedy, and KF (I'll be calling him KF due to laziness) were talking, the girls (besides Raven, she was meditating) were giggling and talking about girly stuff (sorry, I have no clue what the hell my own sex says. It's pretty pathetic that I only hang around guys and other strange girls.), and the remaining boys were playing video games.

"Hey guys! I just got an amazing idea!" KF suddenly announced proudly.

"What?" Speedy asked.

'We should show them the Robin Videos." he said evilly. Robin blanched.

"What's the Robin Videos?" Beast Boy asked.

Robin stomped on KF's foot to stop him from explaining. The older teen let out a shrilly scream and hopped one foot, clutching the other and cursing Robin out.

"The Robin Videos are our blackmail on Rob from when he was younger. The kid was an evil little troll that loved pranks." Speedy explained.

"I wasn't that bad." Robin protested quietly.

"You dyed Superman's hair pink!" Speedy exclaimed.

"That was a long time ago!" Robin defended.

"It was last week when we were visiting them!" KF yelled.

"He had it coming too..." Robin mumbled.

"Now I want to see these videos." Aqualad said.

Kid left and came back with a flash drive. "This has videos of Robin from when he was first starting out, to now. They aren't in order though. And most of it is adorable. A couple have him wiped out and exhausted." KF chuckled at the memory of one of those times. He set it up and everyone situated themselves on the couch. Robin was wedged between Speedy and KF, trying to protect himself from his teammates.

"Please don't do this." Robin pleaded.

"Too bad. Besides, how bad could you have been?" Cyborg said.

"Oh, he was terrible. Robin started butchering the English language since it wasn't his first, and he had absolutely no respect for it." Speedy laughed.

"Okay, fine! But also remember that you two were the victims of the pranks. So they get to see what happened." Robin cackled, sending chills up everyone's spines.

"So was it just you two that made these?" Jinx asked Kid.

"No, the Young Justice team and Justice League had a big hand in it too. Along with a few villains." he admitted with a grin.

"This ought to be interesting." Aqualad whispered to Bumblebee, who nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the video! Tip: Video is in ****_italics._**

* * *

_A nine year old boy with black hair and shades was hanging upside down off a pull up bar three times his height. "Admit it, Rob. You really are a ninja for a top secret government agency." an eleven year old boy with fiery hair said. "Wallace, I've told you ten times, I'll tell you another ten times. I do not work for a top secret agency, I work for Batman." the boy replied coolly. "Well no one actually knows who the Batman is, so you are technically a secret ninja." Wallace said matter-of-factly. The boy flipped down, thumped Wallace upside the head, and took off cartwheeling away. "What the heck just happened?" Wallace said in confusion. "I tested one of my holograms on you." a voice said from behind him. Wallace squealed like a little girl and ran into the bar his friend had flipped off of. "Wally! Are you okay?!" the boy cried in alarm, rushing to his friend. "Yeah..." was the only response he got. The boy burst out laughing, leaning against the bar so he wouldn't fall. "We need to do that to Arrow Head." Wally laughed. "Why not?! Let's get the blonde too!" Robin exclaimed. He climbed onto Wally's back, and they were gone._

__(Somewhere over the rainbow- Oops! Wrong clip!)__

Everyone was laughing except KF, who had taken a lovely shade of red.

"That scream!" Jinx choked out as she was rolling on the floor laughing.

"I was eleven! And it's not my fault he's a ninja!" KF protested, trying to remember that Jinx was his girlfriend and that he loved her.

"So it was you that decided to do that to Ollie. Awesome! He screamed more girlie than Wally!" Speedy laughed, ruffling Robin's hair.

"Next video!" Wally said, an evil smile on his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright guys, ya know the drill. But first, I gotta say thank you to all the people who like this, but I appreciate reviews just as much. Love ya'll! Silvermoon.**

* * *

_**Stay Awake**_

_Thirteen year old Robin and fifteen year old Kid Flash trudged into the Young Justice team's living room. "You two have bags under your eyes, and you're barely moving. What's up?" Artemis asked. "Rob... Rob and I... de... decided... to... have a... have a... contest..." Kid Flash murmured. "Seeing who can stay awake the longest..." Robin finished, leaning on KF. "Haven't Batman or Flash tried to stop you?" Conner asked. "Off world, and Agent A's in England..." Robin mumbled. "...And Aunt Iris... is on a... a business trip..." KF added, swaying dangerously. "How long have you been at it?" Artemis asked. "336 hours straight without any caffeine." Robin answered with half lidded eyes. "Two weeks! What the hell is wrong with you two?!" Artemis yelled. "Everything." Robin cackled, falling to the floor. "Give up, bird boy?" KF taunted tiredly. "In your dreams... Baywatch." Robin responded, slowly pulling himself up off the ground. Kid collapsed, kissing the floor with a loud SMACK! _

_Soft snoring was heard from the floor, announcing who had won the battle. "I win!" Robin cheered, weakly fist pumping the air. He swayed dangerously and looked like he was about to drop. "Now... which way to... to the... the cou-" Robin collapsed. Luckily, Conner had anticipated this and scooped up the small, limp bird before making contact with the cold tile. _

_"Wanna trade?" Artemis asked, struggling with KF. Conner threw Robin into the air and took KF from her. Artemis caught Robin easily and cradled him while KF was slung over Conner's shoulder. "Ugh... he drools." Conner said with a shudder. "While Robin is like a baby. Light-weight and barely moving." Artemis snickered softly, running a hand through his ebony hair. Robin murmured something unintelligible and snuggled into her. "Aww! Why can't he be this cute on a daily basis?" Artemis cooed. _

_The zeta beams announced the arrival of an exhausted Flash and Batman (though he only looked moderately tired.). The two saw their protégés and Flash laughed quietly while Batman allowed a small smirk to show. "Staying awake contest?" Batman asked. "Robin won, and then collapsed." Artemis told him. The two teens walked over to the two League members. "How long were they up this time?" Flash chuckled. "336 hours." Conner answered. The teens handed off their teammates to their mentors. "Mmmmm... Tati?" Robin murmured. "Da, iubito pasăre, eu sunt. Haide, să mergem acasă pentru un pui de somn." Batman said in a soothing manner, running a hand through his hair affectionately. Robin snuggled into him and cooed softly. Soft, adorable snores and coos emitted from the child. Batman then strolled out of the room with Robin tucked away safely in his arm. "Thanks for keeping an eye on them." Flash said and then left with KF slung over his shoulder._

Everyone was silent for some time, not knowing what to say or do. "Well..." "I'm gonna stop you there, and say SHUT UP!" Robin interrupted, red starting to creep up on his face. "I'm gonna say it. You were adorable! You actually did sleep like a baby! It was adorable!" Bumblebee squealed. "Did? You mean do, my friend. Robin still sleeps like that." Speedy laughed. "Shut up!" Robin shouted, his face beet red. "How does he still sleep like that?" Beast boy asked. "You see, when his parents were alive, Robin very seldom touched the ground. They died when he was six, but he still spent six years barely touching the ground." Speedy started to explain. "We were circus. And I was the youngest and smallest performer in the circus." Robin put in. "Yeah, Rob came from a touchy-feely family, so he was mostly held, saying as he was six or under. Even after Bats adopted him, Robin still got the physical affection that he was raised with, just not as much. But he has like what? Four brothers?" KF continued. "Yeah, it goes Nightwing **(Terry McGinnis)**, Blackbat **(Damian Wayne)**, Red Robin **(Tim Drake)**, Red Hood **(Jason Todd)**, and me **(Richard 'Dick' Grayson)**." Robin answered. "Wait, Robin has brothers?" Cyborg said in confusion. "Yeah, I'm the baby in the family. It sucks, but has its benefits." Robin sighed. "Don't you miss your elder siblings, friend Robin?" Starfire asked. "Yeah, sometimes I get tempted to go back to Gotham, but I can't." Robin said sadly. "Why not, man?" Beast boy asked.

"When Bats died, I couldn't stay in Gotham anymore. It was just too hard walking around the same city without him there to tell me to slow down else I'd crash into a wall. Nightwing tried to keep the family together. One day, I packed some stuff, and left. Didn't tell them where, didn't even leave a note. It's not that I hated my brothers, but I couldn't take it whenever they'd look at me. Because I knew that they were looking at the busted arm and broken appendages. Bats was killed in a nuclear explosion. It would've been me, but he took my place, and I got grazed by it. When I woke up two weeks later, everyone's crying and I ask where Dad was. They just stared at me. That's why I left. Now you know." Robin explained, tears streaming down his face. "Well then you're gonna love me. I called your brothers, and they're on their way to Jump." KF said sheepishly. And Robin promptly fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Apparently, you guys enjoy this. So I'm gonna keep winging it till I get a better foothold on this story. **

**PuppyProngs: No, Bats is dead, and he's gonna stay dead. Sorry, but I just LOVE the Bat siblings being in charge of Robin.**

**Readers: I am SO sorry if I confuzzled you guys. Robin is the baby of the family at fourteen (if I say different, correct me), and I'm gonna give you guys their ages below. Anyways, enjoy, relax, and review.**

**Terry McGinnis (Nightwing)- 24**

**Damian Wayne (Blackbat)- 21**

**Tim Drake (Red Robin)-20**

**Jason Todd (Red Hood)- 19**

**Richard 'Dick' Grayson (Robin)-14**

* * *

_**Meet the Brothers**_

_"Robin..."_

"Robin!"

Robin jolted awake, and KF and Robin's foreheads connected. The two groaned and leaned away from each other.

"Ugh... I just had a crazy dream where you said that you called my big brothers and told them where I was." Robin groaned. Everyone looked at each other, KF began to back out of the room.

"Rob, that was an hour ago." Cyborg said slowly.

"WEST! You are going to DIE!" Robin roared in fury. He jumped up and attacked the unsuspecting boy. KF yelped and tried to get away, but we all know that THAT was an even stupider idea than not expecting Robin's assault. **(OHMEHGERD! I broke the fourth dimensional wall in a way!)**

Robin screamed curses in his native tongue at Wally. The others, except Speedy, didn't really know what he was saying, but they knew it wasn't pretty. 'He's lost it!' was everyone's thought about the screaming.

Two dark figures blurred past them and ran to the two boys. The taller of the two grabbed Robin by the waist and yanked him away whilst Robin thrashed and screamed more curses. The other grabbed Kid by the his shirt and pulled him to safety.

"Robin, stand down!" the taller barked. He stilled and the person put him down. Robin looked up at Nightwing, mentally preparing to hear harsh words and see cold eyes.

Instead, he was crushed in a hug and lifted off the ground. He tried to look up, but his head was buried in his brother's chest.

"Robin, you had us so worried! And you are in so much trouble!" Nightwing exclaimed. (**Has this happened to you before?**) He released him and Robin knew what was about to happen. He looked down at his feet, trying to prepare himself for the long screaming match that's bound to take place.

"What the hell were you thinking?! Running away, and leaving nothing! Nothing! No note! No information on your new location! Bike gone! You could've been dead for all we knew! You could've been taken hostage by of our enemies! God forbid, Deathstroke!" Nightwing yelled. Robin flinkched back, finding his steel-toed boots extremely interesting.

"Eyes on us, Robin." Blackbat ordered.

Robin lifted his head and looked at his brothers.

"Well?" Nightwing demanded.

"I couldn't take it anymore! Okay?! The looks! The protectiveness! You guys became so overprotective and started treating me as if I were a grenade! Ready to go off at any given moment! And YOU! YOU tried to clip my wings! YOU tried to take Robin away from me! Well that's not going to happen!" Robin screamed. He didn't care when his voice cracked. If anything, it made him angrier.

Nightwing's eyes softened. He gently took Robin by the shoulder, Blackbat took his other. The gaped as they watched the two lead Robin out, Robin not even putting up a little resistance.

"Please, who were those two men that were angry with friend Robin?" Starfire asked.

"Those guys are Nightwing and Blackbat: the oldest bat siblings. Nightwing's the tallest and oldest, then it's Blackbat, Red Robin, Red Hood, and finally, Robin." Kid informed her.

Two masked men looking older than Robin, but younger than Nightwing, came in.

"I think they went to Robin's room to talk." Speedy told them.

"Thanks, Arrow Head." Red Hood said and they left.

"Wanna watch some more videos while we wait for them?" Kid asked.

"Sure."

* * *

**Well, how was it? Oh, and I need your help with something. I am gonna have six year old Dick go to Juvie and suffer for a bit. I need an amount of time though. It has to be under a year, but has to have been enough time to make Dick terrified of anyone older than him when he first arrived at the manor. Please tell me in the reviews or PM me. But it's easier if you just leave it in the reviews. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I can give you guys this, but I can't make Chapter 6 until one of you gives me an amount of time. I've been thinking six to eight months, but I want your opinion. Also, I'm so glad that you guys love it and all, but seriously?! You can subscribe and like this story, but you can't give me an estimate of how long Dick was in Juvie?! WTF PEOPLE?! Sorry! Just had to vent a little at that. Please, just give me an estimate of time. Please... Now that that's out of the way, enjoy the chap. and REVIEW! Seriously, I'm desperate.**

* * *

_**Don't wake up the bird**_

_The team trudged into the Bioship. They all looked beaten down and exhausted, Robin especially. Everyone had cuts and bruises, Robin mostly since he is a moron and jumps in front of someone attacking his friends at the chance._

_Robin groaned in his seat, head lolling over. Wally snickered, stalking over to him with a finger outstretched. He then began to poke Robin's face as he slept. "S'op it..." Robin whimpered, batting weakly at the air._

_"Awww, is widdle wobin sweepy?" Wally teased, tickling his nose. _

_"'Es... Go 'way..." He mumbled, burying his head in the seat with a plaintive whine. Miss Martian frowned and smacked Wally upside the head. _

_"Let him sleep, Wally. He's exhausted." she scolded. Wally pouted, but complied and let the bird sleep. _

_When they reached the deck, they were faced with a new problem: Getting Robin out of the Bioship. _

_"How about we just wake him up?" Artemis suggested. _

_"No! That's a BIG NO-NO!" Wally hissed. _

_"Then what's your brilliant plan? Carry him out? He'll wake up and attack the instant someone that's not Batman lifts him." Artemis whisper yelled. "I've got an idea!" Wally whisper exclaimed. He pulled out his phone and texted someone. _

_A few minutes later, a young man in midnight blue walked into the Bioship. _

_"You called?" he said with a smirk. Wally pointed at the sleeping bird, and the man nodded in understanding. _

_"I'll get him. He'll probably not be here tomorrow." Nightwing sighed and went towards Robin. _

_"Baby bird, get up." Nightwing said softly. Robin groaned and pressed himself further into the chair. "You have to get up, copil pasăre." he soothed, running a hand through his hair. Robin said something incoherent, and thrusted his head into the chair. _

_Nightwing sighed, and scooped up Robin. Robin wrapped his arms around Nightwing's neck, and mumbled something into his shoulder. _

_"You're gonna be the end of me, kid." he sighed. Nightwing ruffled his hair and walked out._

"So Robin and Nightwing are pretty close." Beastboy stated. "Actually, Robin was terrified of me the most when he came home." Nightwing admitted. Robin and his brothers were walking towards them.

"Really?" Bee inquired. She had voiced all their surprised thoughts. It was to imagine Robin being terrified and scared since he was their leader and always seemed fearless.

"Yeah, really. Bats adopted me and all, but you don't know where I went before I went to Batman. I didn't have any more family- they all died-, and the orphanages and homes were full. So, they sent me to the Gotham Juvenile Delinquent Center. It wasn't good for a traumatized six year old to be in a place like that. And the guards didn't care what happened to you. I mean, yeah, they made sure you didn't die and fixed any broken arms or legs, but otherwise, they didn't care what happened to you. Since I was so small and in such a vulnerable state, I was easy pickings for them." Robin explained shakily.

"They sent a six year old to Juvie! In Gotham!" Jinx yelled in rage.

"Yeah, that's wrong on many levels." Cyborg agreed.

"Did you know about this?!" Jinx yelled at Kid.

"I figured out the day Robin told me his secret identity. My first day as Kid Flash officially." Kid said quietly.

"Wait, why does Kid Flash know, but we don't?" Cyborg demanded.

"I told Wally my ID before Batman had drilled it into me to not tell. I talked with Nightwing, and he said that I could tell if I wanted to." Robin said.

"Robin, you do not have to tell us if you do not wish." Starfire said.

"I know, but I want to." Robin said. Slowly, Robin peeled off the mask. The Titans saw two bright blue orbs, and they knew who they were looking at. Well, everyone besides Starfire.

"Richard Grayson... Dude! You're Dick Grayson! The Dick Grayson! The Last Flying Grayson!" Beastboy all but yelled.

"That means... Bruce Wayne is Batman! Was... Oh, man... Sorry, Rob." Cyborg realized.

"It's alright, Cy. You guys are introducing yourselves too." Dick said to his brothers.

"Terry McGinnis."

"Damian Wayne, tell anyone and I'll kill you."

"Tim Drake."

"I'm Jason Todd. Also Red-X if you actually put your minds to it. Dick knew, but I made him keep it secret."

The Titans glared at Richard, who had started chuckling nervously and rubbing the back of his neck.

"He's my brother. My older brother at that. I can't go against him. He has more blackmail than Wally and Roy." Dick said sheepishly. The brothers laughed at that.

"Wanna watch some of our videos?" Tim asked evilly. Dick paled and started to back up.

"Yeah!" everyone cheered.

"No!" Robin yelled.

"We're gonna show the video when Robin first came home for you guys. It's not really blackmail worthy, but it's my favorite video." Terry said, pulling out a flash drive.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm a little disappointed in you guys. I try to get you guys to join in the story. Help out and give me ideas on stories. Instead, you dudes just let me down. I mean, yeah, you subscribe to it and add it to your favorites, but how do ****_I KNOW_**** that you really like it? I'm not mad, and I'm not gonna discontinue the story. But, I am disappointed. You guys will help other authors with stuff, but you can't give me an estimate of months, weeks, and days? I'm kinda like Dick. I crave contact. Not physical (long story on that one), but reading wise. I love to read everyone's thoughts on it: good and bad. If you want this specific thing to go on, then I'll try to make it happen. But I'm no mind reader, so I need ya to speak up. I'm more than happy to answer questions! Just, don't be shy. Talk to me. Do you want more fluff (BTW, there's gonna be a lot of that in this chapter and some others. I just love it.)? Do you want more action? Speak up. I will always read what you have to say. Think we can make this weird relationship happen? 'Cause I expect at least two or three more reviews after this. Though I know none of you, I know you guys are smart and great writers. Browniesarethebest, Happyslappy, and Bearbert convinced me to write (seriously, these guys are hilarious with their stories. If you guys are reading this, I'm gonna tell you now that I will use some of your stories because they brighten up everyone's day.). Don't let me down.**

**OKAY! Now that that little heart to heart is done, I talked with some friends (upside of being a ghost whisperer.), and I've decided on the juvie thing. We are ready to go! Please, review. And if you skipped my little moment up there, you should probably read** **it. **

* * *

_**Coming**_** home**

_Bruce walked in and called down his other sons. The boys seemed to be excited at the prospect of getting a new brother. When they saw Bruce, they didn't see anyone else._

_"Where's Richard?" Tim asked._

_Bruce moved his leg where a tiny six year old boy was hiding. The boy had matted, dirty black hair and big blue eyes filled with unshed tears. His ribs jutted out of the oversized orange jumpsuit he wore. Bruises marred his skin, and some of his fingers were in odd angles._

_"I'll take Master Richard to get cleaned up." Alfred said, gently taking the boy's hand._

_"We'll go with them." Tim said, and dragged Jason with him._

_Once they were out of earshot, the remaining boys turned to Bruce. _

_"What the hell happened to the kid?" Damian demanded._

_"Since his only family is dead, and orphanages were too full, they sent him to Gotham Juvenile Delinquent Center. They didn't seem to care what happened to him." Bruce said angrily._

_"They sent a six year old to JUVIE?!" Terry yelled. _(Jinx huffed in agreement.)

_"Yes, but that's not the worse of it. Richard will probably be terrified of you four for some time. He was in there for four months before I knew they sent him there. He was a punching bag for four months. That's enough time to destroy trust in older kids. He may warm up to Jason and Tim because they are the youngest of you guys. But for you two, Terry especially, he'll most likely be afraid for God knows how long. Keep that in mind when they come back. In all honesty, he'll most likely hide from all of you for a bit." Bruce informed them._

_"So we're gonna have an abuse case with PTSD with us. Big deal. We've dealt with worse." Damian said confidently. __(Yeah, I know this line is janky, but I know you're jealous)_

Everyone tried to avoid looking at Dick. Key word: _tried. _But Dick didn't seem to mind too much.

"Why is that your favorite?" Raven eventually asked.

"Bruce said that I would be the last he'd warm up to, but Jason was, in fact. I was the first, and it happened a week later. That little moment when you prove someone wrong is just amazing. Especially when that someone is The Batman." Terry answered. Dick nodded in agreement.

"So how did that happen?" KF asked. Everyone stared at him.

"What? I'm curious. Dick really was scared by people older than him. Someone ten years older? I wanna see it." he said defensively.

"Good, 'cause that's the next video." Terry said, and proceeded.

**[AN: I'm giving you guys two videos is this one because I felt like it.]**

_Terry walked into the manor with Dick trailing behind cautiously._

_"So, while Bruce and Alfred are away, it's just you and me for a bit." Terry finished explaining. Dick nodded, but his eyes were on the stairs. Terry knew that he was waiting for an opportunity to bolt to his room._

_"Dick, you know I won't hurt you, right?" Terry asked. Dick nodded, but Terry knew that he was just doing it to please him. He purposely turned around and Dick bolted._

_"He'll come down." Terry muttered. A door clicked with a lock._

_"Sooner or later." he added._

Terry fast-forwarded it till it was very late.

_Dick finally came down. Hunger had won him over. Terry watched him out of the corner of his eye as the boy picked at his food. He knew that when Dick was 'full', he'd bolt upstairs again._

_"Hey, Dick. Wanna watch a movie?" Terry asked. _

_Terry knew that Dick loved to watch movies with Bruce. Maybe that could gain his trust. Dick nodded, a small smile on his lips._

_Terry picked out Toy Story and started it when Dick sat down on the couch. _

_Throughout the movie _(Terry was fast-forwarding through it)_,__ the two laughed and talked about it. Somehow, Dick ended up in Terry's lap and fell asleep. The two slept like that, Dick in Terry's lap while Terry had his arms wrapped protectively around him._

Terry grinned when he realized that somehow, Dick wound up in his lap.

"See, Dick! This is what I mean! You somehow always end up in Terry's lap!" Tim exclaimed.

"I think it's because he's used to it. Seriously, we just watched the video of how it started." Kid stated.

"He's comfortable, _but_ Wallace could be right." Dick said with a shrug.

"Anyways, can we watch more videos? Not just based on me, but the everyone too. If you want, we can add some of our videos." Dick said with an evil grin.

"Let's do it!"

* * *

**Okay! Don't hurt me. Remember my moment and REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alrighty! Usually, I update every morning, but today has been an awesome day for me! I finally got my euphonium (my baby) back from Amro, and it's all shiny and pretty again (they even took out the massive dent Jalen Bates (hate that little prick) made in sixth grade!)! So, to celebrate, I'm giving you guys another chapter. If any of you are band nerds, then you probably understand how happy I am! Also, I am not a Birdflash writer. Sorry, I just don't write romance. At all (I'm just at that point where the closest thing to romance I'll get is a kiss on the hand from my boyfriend without my dad knowing.). Yes, I enjoy some Birdflash here and there (not really though), but I'm more of a Robin/Zatanna and Robstar fan. Anyways, enjoy the extra chapter.**

* * *

Dick paled when he realized what video Wally was about to play.

"Uh... Star... Ya might wanna leave the room for this." he said nervously.

"No... I don't think Star will want to." Wally said mischievously, and Wallace pressed play.

_Robin was walking down the hall with Kid Flash when a girl passed them. She had a thin frame and long black hair. All in all, she was beautiful. _

_"Hey, Zee." Kid greeted._

_"Hey, Wally! Hi, Robin." she said with a blush at Robin's name. _

_"Hey, Zatanna." Robin said nervously._

_Kid Flash laughed at the two._

_"You two are so obvious." he cackled. _

_Robin blushed furiously while Zatanna giggled at him._

_"She- I- we- we're- agh!" Robin stumbled over his words._

_ Zatanna and Kid laughed even harder. She leaned over and kissed the tip of his nose. Robin stilled and went silent. __She tickled his chin, and Robin crumbled. Zatanna took him by the hand, and Robin was whisked away. _

_"Ha! Just like New Year's!" Kid laughed._

_"Wally!" a female voice called._

_"Coming!" Wally cheered._

_Wally entered the kitchen where a girl with blonde hair in green clothing was waiting for him._

_"What was that about?" Artemis asked._

_"Zee just swept Robin off his feet." Wally chuckled._

_"Batman really needs to teach him to make the first move." Artemis said. _

_They heard giggling and chuckling as Robin and Zee came in. Robin's hair was disheveled, and their lips were moist. Kid Flash laughed until he was stopped by Artemis kissing him on the lips. _

_The screen then went black._

Dick and Wally looked at each other and started backing away. Starfire was fuming (literally) and Jinx's eyes were glowing purple.

"Way to go, Baywatch." Dick said, placing his mask back on.

"We should run." Kid Flash advised. Everyone nodded except the two furious girls.

Robin jumped onto Kid's back, and they were gone.

* * *

**So, the next chap. will most likely be about Robin and Kid's escape from the girls. But, I could skip that. Ya never know. Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I live! I'm so sorry about not updating! I'll update more though, so don't panic. I cant remember who, but someone said that I should bring in the Young Justice team. I'm honestly debating that one. I may have Supey and Miss M come in. Maybe Artemis too just for some Wally bashing.**

**To the kind guest that keeps requesting I turn this into a birdflash (Warning: rated T): I am not turning this into a damn birdflash! It stokes me that you read this. But I am not turning this into a birdflash, dammit! I'll make you a deal. I will write a fucking birdflash story just for you before the end of this damn week. Now please, stop asking that I turn ****_this_**** into a birdflash fanfic. This story is strictly ROBSTAR and FLINX only! Though I will have some past Robin/Zatanna and KF/Artemis drama. Hence the previous chapter. I am sorry about the cursing, but I don't know how else to get it across.**

**Whew! That was mentally exhausting.**

**Anyways, review!**

* * *

The Chase

Robin and Kid Flash were still evading their girlfriends, and they were doing pretty good. Until Jinx tripped KF, who was carrying Robin.

"Wait! Let us explain!" Robin stopped them.

"WE ARE WAITING!" Starfire yelled.

"Artemis dumped Wally and cut off all contact with him!" Robin blurted.

"Zatanna was killed by a sorcerer named Klarion two years ago!" Kid Flash yelled.

"Did you have to bring that up?" Robin asked.

"Sorry man. But they wouldn't have bought it if I told them that you two just broke up." Kid apologized.

"So are we forgiven?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, as long as this Artemis chick doesn't come back." Jinx said.

Starfire hugged Robin, saying she was 'the sorry' to him.

"Let's get back to the Tower before they start showing some other clips." Robin sighed gloomily.

_At the Tower..._

The others were waiting for them when Robin, Kid Flash, Starfire, and Jinx came in.

"You tell them?" Terry asked.

"Yeah... I told them about Zee." Wally said.

"Let's watch a video that always cheers me up. Roy here singing to Cheshire." Robin proclaimed.

"AGH! No!" Speedy yelped.

"You sang to a villain?!" Bee demanded.

"No. My clone did." Roy answered.

"Still you're pipes that did it." Wally laughed.

"Let's hear it!" Aqualad yelled.

**_(yep! songfic time! By the way, I kinda went out of character with** Cheshire.)_

_Red Arrow was with Cheshire. The two were either fighting, or roughhousing. _

_"Damn it, Harper. We shouldn't be doing this kind of stuff." Cheshire huffed, pinning him down._

_"And since when did you care about the rules?" Red teased, kissing her softly on the lips._

_Cheshire got off him and laid down beside him, playing with his knuckles. _

_"What would I do without your smart mouth?  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down  
What's going on in that beautiful mind  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh," Red sang. 

_Cheshire had tears streaming down her face._

_"Roy, it's impossible." she said softly._

"How many times do I have to tell you  
Even when you're crying you're beautiful too  
The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood  
You're my downfall, you're my muse  
My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you

My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh

Give me all of you  
Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts  
Risking it all, though it's hard

'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you

I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh," 

_Roy kissed Cheshire softly, and the video went blank._

Roy was beat red when it ended. Robin and KF were howling with laughter while the others just stared at the three.

"Who planted the camera?" Roy asked deathly calm.

Both stopped laughing. KF pointed at Robin while Robin pointed at KF.

"You're both gonna die!" Roy laughed evilly and took out a flash drive.

"That's not what I think it is, is it?" Robin asked timidly, eyes wide.

"Oh, it is, Boy Blunder. You're little singing moments. On both of you." Roy cackled.

"NO!"

* * *

**Alright, ya know the drill. And, to my obsessed Birdflasher, I've made the fanfic. It is a Teen Titans fanfic that is rated K+. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9! Needless to say, I'm quite surprised I've made it this long in this story. I'm putting in the songfics next chapter or so, so this is the batsiblings mortifying their brother. Anyways, review.**

* * *

_Dick sulked into the Batcave. He was decked out in a suit that made him look like a miniature James Bond. _

_"So what am I doing anyways? You haven't told me." he asked Batman._

_"You're going on a date with Kitten." Batman said. _

_Dick paled, and tried to bolt. But he was stopped by Nightwing, who scooped him up._

_"Lemme go! Lemme go!" Dick yelled._

_"Will you go on that date?" Nightwing asked._

_Dick slobbered on Nightwing's hand._

_"Ew! Gross!" he exclaimed and dropped him._

_Dick took off and disappeared into the shadows. Nightwing wiped the slobber off and cursed Dick._

_"Bruce, take care of this." Nightwing said, still trying to get off the slobber. _

_"Oh, look! The bat signal! Terry you take care of this." Batman said hurriedly._

_"But-"_

_Batman was already gone though._

_Dick dropped down, snickering at his brother's face. Terry suddenly whirled around, glaring at Dick. Dick screamed and took off, and Terry chased after him. Terry grabbed him, only for Dick to bite him and run into the laundry room. _

_Terry looked around and looked at the washer._

_"I guess Dick's not in here." he said._

_Quietly, he climbed on top of the washer. He threw down a blanket, and he waited patiently. The washer opened, and Dick slowly started to climb out. Terry pounced, trapping Dick in the blanket._

_"Alfred! I'm going out! Can you get a first aid kit ready in about ten minutes?" Terry called. _

_"Of course, master Terrance." an elderly voice answered. _

_"Don't let him take me!" a voice screamed as Terry left. _

"You went on a date with Kitten before you came to Jump?" Raven asked.

"It was terrible! I crashed a limo into Happy Harbor." Robin huffed.

"He made it five minutes, and then he panicked and crashed a limo." Terry laughed.

"Bats was pissed! I was under house arrest for two months. The only good thing was that I broke my leg and some other stuff, so I didn't have to go to school. And Kitten was charged for car jacking because she was the one that forced me to drive!" Robin laughed.

"Speaking of that... we have a fun little video of your time in house arrest." Terry said.

**{I have decided to show you guys some of my favorite stories. The credit for this little clip goes to Ms. Issues, who is awesome.)**

_Dick sat in the entertainment room of Wayne Manor staring glassy-eyed at the big screen television. He wore pajamas and had one leg, the foot wrapped in a white cast, resting on a leather ottoman. The injury was a gift, courtesy of Lady Gotham's seedy criminal underground._

_When Dick had been with his parents, he had watched very little television. Traveling with the circus left little time for the frivolous activity. He was too busy practicing acrobatics, and when he was not practicing, he and the other kids made their own fun._

_He was so engrossed that he did not hear Bruce call him three times or see him walk in._

_"Dick!"_

_"Hmm," Dick mumbled glancing at Bruce._

_"Did you do your homework already?"_

_Dick nodded and turned back to the TV._

_It was a lie. He had done none of it. No, that was not true, he had done one math problem. The only reason Dick tolerated school was that Bruce took his grades into consideration when determining whether he could patrol Gotham with him. Since Robin was not fit for duty and would not be for a few months, Dick felt he was on a vacation of sorts._

_"All of it?"_

_"Yes."_

_"So, if I were to check it—"_

_Dick's head whipped around. "You don't need to check it. Alfred checked it."_

_Bruce's eyes narrowed, suspicious._

_Dick could feel Bruce mentally saying to himself, well that's convenient. Alfred had left that afternoon, catching a plane to London to visit family. With the plane up in the air, Bruce could not call Alfred. His phone would be turned off._

_"I want to check it all the same."_

_"You don't have to though. You're really busy."_

_"I'm never too busy for you."_

_Dick frowned. The statement would have been comforting if it had not been said in such an ominous way. He glanced at the clock. The clock showed the time to be half passed nine. Batman would be patrolling Gotham soon._

_Dick shrugged. "Who knows Bruce, there might be some sorta emergency. I'd hate to take Batman away from the citizens of Gotham."_

_"If there is an emergency, I will deal with it when it happens."_

_"I don't know, Bruce. What if aliens attack and Superman's like, 'Batman I need you,' and you're so preoccupied with my homework that the world gets taken over."_

_"At no point do I see that happening."_

_"AND a giant battle for the earth takes place and when the League comes by and demands why you didn't help, you will be forced to say: 'gee guys, I had to check Robin's homework, even though he totally told me I didn't have too.'"_

_"Richa- "_

_"AND I know what you're thinking, Bruce—this is obviously an attempt at stalling—but it is not." Dick looked Bruce dead in the eye, his face serious. "My math homework is so neatly done it's a work of art. My essay for English has such literary finesse that Hemingway would weep. The answers to my science homework can only indicate me as pure genius. And that, Bruce is what will captivate you. Like a spell you will not be able to put my homework down. You will marvel at the beginnings of my social studies final project. What is the next wonder of the world? Why, it's a little something called my homework. It's museum quality. Years from now people will travel miles—"_

_Bruce walked away with an irritated growl._

_Dick waited until he heard the living room grandfather clock, the secret passage to the Batcave, slide open and shut, before smiling to himself._

_Dick knew he excelled in many things, but no one could stall better than him. For the show did not always start on time and what kind of ex-circus brat would he be if he did not know how to entertain a crowed or distract a very grumpy single man who probably needed to party more. Dick settled himself in the couch, turning the volume up on the show he had been following._

_"I have something to tell you," said the pretty actress on the TV. She grabbing the shoulders of an FBI Agent._

_"What?"_

_"You must listen closely, this is very important. Everyone's lives, our very futures, depend on it." She looked up dramatically as eerie piano music began to play. "They're not dead."_

_"Whose not dead?"_

_"The—"_

_The TV screen went black. The sound disappeared._

_Dick's mouth dropped. "Oh my god!" He brought his hands to his checks. "Oh my god, who's not dead?" He futilely pressed the buttons on the remote. "No. No. No! Who's not dead? Stupid cable connection!"_

_Dick almost stood up in alarm, but the pain in his leg, forced him back down on the couch. "This can't be happening!" He slammed an angry finger on the power button. The screen turned on. "YES!"_

_The screen lit up to a pops of static. Then, the screen grew bright with only white light. A batman emblem appeared as if the emblem itself was coming from the shadows into the light._

_"What?" Dick mouth silently to himself in disbelief, awe, and indignation. To the ceiling, he shouted: "Like, who has a homework avoidance contingency plan!"_

Everyone laughed while Robin pouted.

"Dude, you stalled incredibly well, and STILL got caught!" Cyborg laughed.

"That's because Batman knows everything. Anyone else that isn't him or Alfred would be fooled." Terry said.

"Did you do your homework?" Bee asked.

"No, I wasn't about to do that." Robin laughed.

"Moving on." Damian said.

* * *

**That's all folks. Please review! Remember, the last clip is not mine. It is the work of the awesome Ms. Issues. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello peoples! This is kinda songfic-ish, and I'm pretty sure you'll like it.**

* * *

**Fuck it all!**

"So you guys think Robin can handle being under pressure?" Speedy suddenly asked.

"Friend Robin has always excelled in the remaining of calmness when we have not." Starfire said.

"Did he tell you that he went on a rampage because he couldn't handle the pressure of something so simple?" Wally asked.

"I honestly don't remember what your talking about." Robin admitted.

"Then let's watch!" Speedy exclaimed.

_Kid Flash walked into the library in Mount Justice to see Robin surrounded by books bigger than him, frantically studying. _

_"Finals?" he asked Batman. _

_Batman grunted in response, not looking away from his laptop. Robin tilted his head up and looked at the clock._

_"The clock ticks by too fast this time_

_Not a moment to be lost_

_A sack of books around me_

_And it looks like it's the day_

_Finals are coming and we all must try our best." he sang. _

_"You okay?" Kid asked. Batman looked up. _

_"But I've given up_

_I'll just swing that test_

_No fun today _

_No fun at all_

_No more talking on the telephone_

_Read this, write that and learn it all_

_Can't learn it all!" _

_"Robin what are you doing?!" Batman demanded._

_"Fuck it all… _(_his eyes light up in realization_)

_Fuck it all! _

_Can't study this anymore!" _

_Robin ran up to Batman. _

_"Fuck it all_

_Fuck it all!_

_All my classes are a bore!" _

_He then turned to the books and started throwing them around. _

_"I don't care!_

_If I fail this test!_

_Let my dad rage on…_

_My grades never bothered me anyway!"_

_Robin grinned wildly and started running around the room._

_"Fuck it all! _

_Fuck it all!_

_Don't give a shit anymore!_

_Fuck it all!_

_Fuck it all!_

_Flip the table (he flipped several, actually.)_

_Screw you all! (Flipped off the world.)_

_I don't take this bullshit anymooooooore!_

_I don't give a fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!_

_My grades never bothered me anyway!"_

_With that, Robin slammed the doors behind him, leaving KF and Batman in the demolished library. They could hear more crashes and shouts beyond the library. _

_"Fuck it all!" Robin cackled wildly as he ran about. _

_"I did not see that coming." Batman stated, still staring at the door in horror. _

_"Bats, we finally broke him." KF said, trembling. _

_Wonder Woman came in ghostly pale. _

_"Why is Robin running rampant screaming 'Fuck it all!'?" she asked. _

_"Finals… he couldn't handle the pressure." Wally whimpered._

_"Bruce, you do realize we need to protect the citizens from him right?" WW asked._

_"Shut down the Mount. No one enters. No one exits. Not until we get him to calm down." Batman barked._

* * *

Everyone stared at Dick.

"I went on a rampage?" Dick asked in shock.

"Yeah, you did." Wally answered.

"Who knew a little test could send Rob over the edge?" Beastboy joked.

"Hey! It was my ACT exam. That's a lot of pressure for a thirteen year old in the ninth grade." Dick said defensively.

"You were a thirteen year old in the ninth grade?" Raven deadpanned.

"The kid's school life was like an episode of Degrassi." Damian retorted in an equally emotionless voice.

"Wanna watch just a little bit of what Bruce had to put up with?" Tim asked.

"Sure."

* * *

**Degrassi**

**_[__Credit__ goes to Ms. Issues]_**

_Dinner was not going to be served for another thirty minutes, but both Bruce and Dick had found themselves arriving early to the table. Bruce sat in his usual chair at the head of the table and Dick sat two chairs down in his. After talking about their days, the two both turned to their phones._

_A few minutes later, Alfred walked in and his eyes immediately went to Dick who was clearly texting. Alfred sniffed. One did not need a phone at the dinner table. He walked towards the teen."Master Richard, are you quite done?"_

_"Huh?" said Dick, eyes glued to the phone in his hand as he vigorously typed._

_Alfred came to a stop right besides Dick's chair and plucked the phone out of the teen's hand. Dick's eyes widened. "Hey!"_

_"I believe that I have told you on countless occasions that there will be no cell phones at the table."_

_Dick pointed to Bruce. "You didn't take Bruce's phone!"_

_Bruce, for his part, stayed quite. From past experience, he knew that when Alfred and Richard argued it fizzled out rather quickly. If he joined in, he would only exacerbate this situation. Besides, he had better things to concern himself with- the new version of Fruit Ninja had just been released and he, Clark, and Barry had a competition going on who could get the best score levels._

_Alfred frowned, not in the mood for petulant teenagers which seemed to be Dick's favorite mood lately. "Master Bruce is working."_

_"No he's not."_

_"Yes I am," said Bruce not looking from his phone. "Very serious business things are going on down here."_

_Dick's mouth opened in shock as Alfred simply nodded. "He's not even trying to sound convincing!"_

_"I am sure Master Bruce has important things to attend to," said Alfred._

_Like play Fruit Ninja, thought Bruce inwardly pleased that he still had his phone, but then feeling silly that he felt that way. He could play on his phone at his table in his house if he damn well pleased. He paid the bills. He paid taxes. He was a grown ass man! Although, if Alfred took his phone away he would never say any of that out loud._

_Dick twisted in his chair to glare at Alfred properly. "He's playing Fruit Ninja!" _(Present Dick yelled this too.)

_"I am not playing Fruit Ninja," said Bruce, caught off guard—how had Richard known?Boy Wonder, indeed. Momentarily regretting teaching Dick to have keen detective skills, Bruce looked up to see Dick glaring at him and Alfred glaring at Dick._

_"Yes you were," said_ Dick (Along with the present Dick.),_ unwilling to let the issue slide. "You were making that face you always make when you get frustrated with a level."_

_Whether Bruce was playing Fruit Ninja seemed not to matter to Alfred as he turned around and walked towards the kitchen._

_"I do not make a Fruit Ninja face," Bruce said in a matter of fact manner, finally exiting out of his game and placing his phone face down on the table. "I am a ninja by nature and ninjas do not make faces. Especially if they were to play Fruit Ninja—which I was not." He winked at Dick. Humor usually worked to get Dick out of a sulky mood._

_Dick's mouth moved into an almost smile and Bruce inwardly cheered (there should be metals given out to parents who could get a teen who was intent on sulking to smile). A second later though, Dick slumped down in his chair and folded his arms across his chest. "Dinner's not even on the table," he grumbled._

_Alfred paused at the kitchen door and Dick raised his head slightly. He was simultaneously surprised that the man had heard his grumble and, yet, not surprised—Alfred's hearing was excellent despite his age and he seemed to be exceptionally good at deciphering grumbles (One would have to, though, having to deal with the deep rough voice of Batman over the years). "Although, that may be the case, Master Richard, the time before the meal is a time to socialize with the person in front of you."_

_"But I neeeeeeeed my phone," said Dick and Bruce looked up to the ceiling in a 'god why me' fashion, bracing himself for the next leg of the fight. Alfred hated unnecessary whining._

_"You most certainly do not need your phone, not at this very moment," said Alfred giving Dick a hard look which Dick returned with a glare. "The definition of the word needed must have changed at some point over the years and I somehow must have missed the event, for I had neither any of the devices you insist you need,nor did I partake in the social media you thrive on, yet I have managed to reach the age of sixty-four perfectly happy."_

_Dick's lips were pressed in a thin line and then he opened his mouth, looking like he was about to say something he probably should not._

_Bruce decided to step in. "Dick," he warned._

_"What?" snapped Dick turning to Bruce. With the teen's anger successfully shifted fully on Bruce, which Bruce knew would happen, Alfred left. When Bruce did not say anything else, Dick chose to glare at the table._

_Dick began muttering things under his breath that Bruce could not hear until his ears picked up one distinct sentence. "I have important things to attend to as well."_

_Bruce raised an eyebrow. "What important business ails your teenage mind that you must have your phone?"_

_Dick opened his mouth._

_"Which has nothing to do with our other pastime," add Bruce._

_Dick closed it mouth and then after a moment gave a deep dramatic sigh._

_"Arguing with Alfred about the phone at the table is futile. You know that Dick."_

_"You always tell me to never give up when I come across a challenge," said Dick smartly._

_Bruce rubbed his temple and then looked at Dick evenly. "If Alfred could not be swayed by my arguments back in the day when cell phones could only do one important function, he most certainly is not going to be swayed by your arguments when phones can do a thousand frivolous ones."_

_"Not everything phones do are frivolous," said Dick throwing his hands in the air. "You want to do your taxes? There's an app for that."_

_"I know that," said Bruce placing a hand on his chest trying to emphasize to Dick that he was on his side, "but at the table Alfred thinks they are. So, that is the end of that."_

_"That's not fair," said Dick more to himself than Bruce. Louder he said, "Maybe I'll come up with a phone so awesome that Alfred would have to let me have it at the table."_

_"I do not think that is possible." Bruce shook his head his head with a smile."I remember the first time I had accidently left my beeper in my pocket and it had gone off during dinner—"_

_"Beepers? Really, Bruce." Dick snorted. "You're soooo old."_

_"I am not old. It was the early 90's . . ." Bruce paused and scratched his head. "God, that makes me sound old."_

_Dick nodded vigorously in agreement._

_Bruce rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I tried to explain to Alfred how everyone had a beeper—"_

_Dick chuckled. "Beepers."_

_"Yes, beepers," said Bruce. Dick chuckled again and Bruce did not mind, it seemed the teen had come out of his moody funk. "You know, one day you're going to be explaining to your kid how awesome the smart phone was and I hope they laugh at you."_

_"Okay, okay," said Dick waving Bruce on with a hand. "Regale me with tales of this fascinating artifact called the beeper."_

_"I was saying that my beeper went off and Alfred acted like the whole world was seconds away from dissolving into a savage wasteland."_

_Dick laughed at the image._

_"And that was just a beeper."_

_Dick laughed again. "Beepers."_

_With Dick smiling one more, Bruce was a little curious as to why Dick had made such a fuss about Alfred taking his phone in the first place. There were certain truths in the world—the earth moved around the sun and if you brought a phone to the dinner table there was a fifty percent chance Alfred would be taken away._

_Bruce leaned in his chair and regarded Dick for a moment. The problem with teens, he had been finding out, was that they blew nothings into somethings and downplayed somethings into nothings which made finding out what to worry about all the more difficult since one could never tell if something was really something. "So . . ." Bruce ventured, "why do you neeeeeed your phone?"_

_"Barbara got a haircut."_

_Bruce blinked. So it really was a nothing that was blown up to a something. "Fascinating," he said dryly._

_"Let me finish," said Dick straitening up in his seat and then leaning over. Bruce could tell he was in story teller mood. "So, Barbara got a haircut. It was bad, reaaaaly bad. Josh McGrath made fun of her and Babs punched him—"_

_"Barbara Gordon?" asked Bruce surprised. Well, not surprised that Barbara would punch someone—she was a tough girl and knew how to take care of herself—but surprised that she had punched someone at school._

_"Yes, Barbara Gordon. Is there any other Babs that matters?" said Dick bluntly, like what Bruce asked was the dumbest question ever._

_Bruce raised an eyebrow, finding Dick's word choice very telling despite the teen not being aware of it. A crush perhaps?_

_"So Babs got suspended which is not aster at all because Barbara was partnered with Bette on a science project for next Saturday's Science fair, but now can't participate so Bette has to do the rest of the work herself—"_

_Bruce held up a hand to stop Dick from talking. "Breathe."_

_Dick to a deep breath and then continued. "So, Bette temporally dropped out of this Saturday's Mathlete tournament, because there's gonna be MIT reps at the fair and it's her only chance to impress them since her school record was tarnished, because she was caught plagiarizing on her English AP paper. Now, Bette's dropping out means that we're missing a person for the team, because our backups all have the flu. So Mr. Kinsley replaced her with Stanley Stodges, but Stanley is Henrietta's ex boyfriend. She's the one on the team with the pink hair, not the one who got caught at the coke party–"_

_"Coke party?" asked Bruce alarmed._

_"Anyway," said Dick continuing with his story unaware of his guardian's alarm, "Felix, who is Henrietta's current boyfriend and is also on the team, flipped out because Stanley was hitting on Henrietta during today's practice and put a laxative in his soda—"_

_"What kind of people are you hanging out with?" asked Bruce not wanting to hear more._

_Dick frowned, confused. "The same people I always do."_

_Bruce's eyebrows rose. What crazy things were going on at that school? He always had the impression that Dick's group of friends were good kids. They were Mathletes for Pete's sake!_

_"I need my phone back. I don't want to be out of the loop."_

_"School fights, plagiarizing, coke parties, love triangles, and now sabotage," said Bruce a deep frown settling on his face. "Maybe you are better being out of the loop."_

_Dick rolled his eyes. "Oh my god Bruce, I'm not doing anything. I'm just a curious bystander."_

_"Your school day sounds like an episode of Degrassi."_

_"You don't need to worry," said Dick a bit exasperated. When he did not see Bruce's frown lessen he continued. "Besides, Clark always says I need to act more my age," said Dick completely misconstruing what Clark really meant by that. "Well, that's what I'm doing."_

_"The only thing you are succeeding in is giving me a headache," said Bruce._

_"See, then I was doing it right," said Dick with a smile and then he wiggled his eyebrows._

_Bruce chuckled deciding to let the issue rest for now (he did trust Dick to make the right decisions). However, he made a mental note to check in with the school to make sure Dick was not getting into any trouble and his grades weren't slipping._

* * *

**That's all for now! Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright! Chapter 11! I am feeling good about this!**

* * *

**_Obi-Wan Kenobi-ing Batman_**

"You guys remember the Kitten thing, and how Robin absolutely hated wearing a suit?" Beastboy asked out of nowhere.

"I wouldn't hold it against him. Dick hates suits because they remind him of those extremely boring Social Galas and Charity Balls Bruce made us attend." Damian stated.

"It was torture! Complete torture!" Dick exclaimed.

"We tried many times to duck out of them, Dick the most. From purposely getting sick to Obi-Wan Kenobi-ing Bruce. Both times didn't work." Jason laughed.

"I was eleven! It was worth a shot!" Dick protested.

"Yeah, but now we're gonna show the Obi-Wan Kenobi video." Jason said.

_Credit goes to Ms. Issues_

_"Dick!"_

_Bruce's yell echoed up the stairs. With an annoyed sigh, Dick pressed pause on his video game and slipped off his bed, out of his room, down the hall, and stopped at the top of the stairs._

_Bruce wore a tux. He eyed the pajamas his ward was wearing and frowned. "Why aren't you dressed. Alfred said you were dressed."_

_Dick mustered his most pitiful expression and looked sadly down at Bruce. "I don't feel good."_

_"Get dressed."_

_"But I don't feel good."_

_"You were perfectly fine an hour ago when you were scarfing down that pizza."_

_Dick put a hand on his stomach. "It must be food poisoning."_

_"Richard."_

_Dick slumped to his knees. "I think I'm dying, Bruce." He reached out towards his mentor. "You'll have to go on with out me."_

_Alfred emerged from the living room and looked up at the pre-teen. "He shan't be wining any Academy Awards soon."_

_"I think I see a light," said Dick falling on his back. "It's coming for me. Oh father who art in Heaven-"_

_Bruce folded arms across his chest. "Seriously, Richard!"_

_"In nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti…"_

_"I retract my earlier statement," said Alfred an amused look on his face. "That is quite creative."_

_"To you Bruce," said Dick weakly, "I bequeath my half eaten sandwich in the fridge. To you Alfred, my mother's locket."_

_"Why does Alfred get your mother's locket and I get a sandwich," said Bruce. He frowned. "It's not even a full sandwich at that."_

_Dick lifted his head up off the floor to glare properly at his guardian. "Alfred doesn't make me got to stupid Society Galas."_

_"Alfred makes me go to stupid Society Galas and so I make you go to stupid Society Galas."_

_"Way to throw me under the bus, Sir." Alfred quirked an elegant eyebrow at Bruce before disappearing back into the living room._

_"Alfie, you know Bruce loves you!"_

_"Dick get dressed," said Bruce._

_Dick stood up. "I don't want to go, though."_

_Bruce rubbed his temple which indicated to Dick he was tipping the line. "Richard," Bruce said patiently, "You know that being part of this family that we have certain social obligations and as my ward—"_

_Dick waved his hand slowly. "This is not the ward you are looking for."_

_"Did you just try to Obi-Wan Kenobi me?"_

_"Did it work?" asked Dick hopefully._

_{An hour later}_

_"Stop scowling," said Bruce as he and Dick stood in the elevator that would take them to the floor where the Gala was being held._

_Dick looked hopelessly at his shiny leather shoes. "Sometimes I think you don't love me and you want me to die from boredom."_

_"Oh, you found me out," said Bruce adjusting a link on his cuff. "Now I must think of some other way."_

Everyone stared at Dick.

"Did you seriously try to do that to him?" Beastboy laughed.

"It was worth a shot." Dick said sheepishly.

"Yes, yes, we all know of Dick's failed attempts to dodge those stupid balls and galas. But now we're going to watch more videos." Speedy said.

"Videos you say? I agree!" a voice called out of nowhere.

"Oh god... Is that who I think it is?" Dick moaned.

"Yep." Raven deadpanned.

"God, why me?!"

* * *

**Yep! I gave you a cliffhanger! Can you guess who it is? Can ya?! Can ya?! I will not update until I get an answer! **


End file.
